


【超康】戒断反应 NC17 一发完

by panzijiang



Category: Constantine (TV), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 肯特在逼迫康斯坦丁戒烟，但是戒断反应往往是让人难以忍受的。





	【超康】戒断反应 NC17 一发完

“亲爱的，你要知道，通过让我染上性瘾来戒断烟瘾是不可能的——首先我要保证我不会死在你的床上。”

约翰康斯坦丁骑在克拉克肯特的身上这样说。确切地讲，他骑在克拉克的老二上。他们刚刚经历过一场激烈的性爱，此时克拉克刚刚发泄过的阴茎还在约翰的屁股里插着，如果他将那根阴茎抽出来的话，约翰穴道里面的所有液体一定会再次打湿这张床单，因为刚刚已经湿过一次了。

“我的烟呢，该死——克拉克你再把我的烟冻成大冰块，我就和你掰了，”约翰的腰向后弯曲，克拉克清楚地看见他那腰侧的纹身在昏暗的灯光下似乎有一种迷惑人心的效果。他忍不住伸手去触摸，在触碰的瞬间他看见身上的人以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖了一下，含着他老二的肉穴也跟着瑟缩了。

约翰在床头找到了自己的那件被各种体液糊得一塌糊涂的黄色大衣，在口袋里翻腾了一遍，发现所有的烟都不见了，包括他缝在夹层的那一根。鬼知道大名鼎鼎的约翰康斯坦丁，有一天居然会因为该死的超人的要求，被逼着戒烟，以致于他居然开始拿出针线做这种工作。

“约翰，你必须要戒烟了，我的X视线告诉我，你肺部的状态不太好。还没有到致命的程度，不过也差不多了。”那天超人盯着他的胸口，而约翰以为对方火辣辣的眼神是想和自己来一发。他都已经开始想他们的作战地点了——他一直很想在空中来一次，但他不知道那正直而又该死的性感童子军会不会答应。没有任何一个人在半夜直勾勾盯着你只为了检查你的肺部，不过外星人的想法，大概不能用平常人的角度来想。

于是他就这样被超人收走了身边所有的烟。他是怎么做到的？约翰在想，他是怎么做到把自己屋子里的角角落落都翻腾了一遍，精准地找出了所有烟草，哪怕是有的时候约翰不小心丢在卫生间的他都能够给捞出来。这导致了约翰烟瘾上来的时候，他再也不能找到任何一根香烟。

他现在几乎要把自己的那件黄色的大衣拆了：“说真的，你是个人形自走烟草搜寻器吗，为什么我缝进去的那根烟你都能找到？”

克拉克扶住约翰的腰，将对方向下压了压。他可以感觉到自己的阴茎又在慢慢勃起了。“你忘了，我有超能力。”

“就用在这些事情上？”约翰低下头，冲他笑了一下，他金黄色的头发在克拉克看来就像是太阳，柔软，温暖，尝起来大概是跳动的甜味。约翰也感觉到了在自己后穴中的那根大家伙正在慢慢地兴奋起来，他扭了扭腰 ：“真的不行，克拉克，你好歹再让我歇一会，这已经是第三次了。”

“没关系，这样就好。”克拉克说。他看向窗外——如果那算是窗外的话。他们在孤独堡垒，这是属于他们两个人的，秘密的地方。约翰很喜欢这里。“这里是少有的让我感觉新奇的做爱地点，一座外星城堡，”他说，“这真的不是你一边唱着Let it go一边踩出来的吗，我的氪星小公主？”

他们在这里做爱，有的时候会在这里度过一个假期，这里的灯光，湿度和温度都是氪星AI自动调控的，因此当他们在这里享受性爱的时候，灯光自然就会变成最暧昧的效果，不过这自然就会让人分不出时间——不过管他的，约翰想，这可是极地，是有极昼和极夜的，反正既然他们有的时候无论什么时候做爱都是白日宣淫，那干脆就不要管时间了。

孤独堡垒给予他们脱离现实的快感，如果说约翰是享受，那克拉克和约翰在一起的时间几乎就是感恩地接受赐予了。自从前两年母亲去世，他曾经的爱人露易丝也早已经嫁给他人有了相当不错的生活——当然他们还守着一个定时炸弹，一个不知如何开口告诉他真相的孩子。克拉克的生活也许是世界上最复杂的：他是个记者，是个堪萨斯来的农场男孩，曾经他需要回家帮助母亲给奶牛挤奶，把庄稼都收了，他还是超人，是那个在大都会，以致于全世界上空飞来飞去的超人。他要做到比子弹还快，比蜜蜂还忙碌，今天也许阻止的是抢劫案，明天就要救出地震时被困在废墟中的人们。他的生活如此复杂，以致于他几乎忘记了一个简单但是事实：他几乎只是付出，从未获得回报。

克拉克抱住约翰的腰，在他湿润温软的肠道里面顶弄了两下。约翰眯着眼睛看他，像一只餍足的猫。克拉克享受性爱之后的温存，虽然他的强大的身体几乎没有不应期，但他还是享受。他喜欢体温慢慢冷却下来，喜欢汗水和其他液体在皮肤上慢慢蒸发干涸的感觉，这会让他感受到自己还是真实地活在这个世界上，而不是某一天突然蒸发，成为许多人口中说的——无所不能的神什么的。

他大概是被约翰改变了，他想，他原来不是这个样子的。克拉克叹了口气，他有点理解为什么约翰会喜欢抽烟，在极度的压力与强烈的压抑情感之下，谁都想要一个突破的口。如果没有一个人愿意听自己大倒苦水，尼古丁将会是自己最好的选择。但是氪星人，酒精对他没有用，尼古丁也没有用。也许性快感可以，可他在性爱的瞬间还要保证自己的床伴不会死在自己的床上。他第一次被约翰推上床的时候，弄裂了他的一根肋骨。

“老天，那可真够刺激的，要知道我从来不玩不带安全词的。”约翰对他说，他在第一次和克拉克上床之后，捂着自己的胸腹部，“要不是看你的老二弄得我实在太舒服，你现在就已经光着身子跑到大街上去了，童子军。”他点燃一根烟，香烟的火光在黑暗中随着他的呼吸一闪一灭，一下一下地，和克拉克心脏跳动的节奏重合了。他呆呆地看着那根燃烧着的香烟，丝毫没有注意到那滚烫的烟灰掉到了床单上。于是床单燃烧了起来——然后在瞬间就被克拉克的冰冻呼吸弄灭了。克拉克低下头，用舌头将约翰的烟舔灭，然后将烟灰吐了出去。

“全世界你是第一个用这样的方法逼我把烟熄灭的。”约翰说，当然他也不知道日后克拉克会是第一个几乎成功逼着他戒烟成功的。

有的时候，他们会去堪萨斯的那个农场。那里已经停了水和电，因为克拉克不再缴纳费用了。牲畜全部都卖掉了，农田同样也荒废了。事实上，如果克拉克愿意，他完全可以将农场继续运作下来，他一瞬间就可以完成别人好几天的工作，但他不是那么愿意。他想，如果一个正常人做不到，那他就也不要做到了。要做的事情太多，他不想让自己太累。

他曾经把康斯坦丁带到二楼的阁楼上，从那个窗户看出去，他能看见远处的小镇里还有许多人家，他们大多认识克拉克，但都好久没有见到他。离他们最近的是一个水车，吱呀呀地转着。稻草上积了一堆的灰尘和蜘蛛网，克拉克就把自己的红披风放在上面，再垫上康斯坦丁的风衣，他们就在堪萨斯的落日里做。木质的阁楼经不起他们的折腾，颤抖着发出的吱呀呻吟比他们的动静都大。灰尘被从十几年都无人惊扰的房梁上飞起来，在最后一丝落日的余晖中挣扎着飘散，有的飞出去了，有的沾上他们的汗水，再次重重地落到深色的木地板上。

克拉克从那时就不让他吸烟。“你会烧了这个阁楼的，约翰。”克拉克按住他想要掏烟的手，“这会是很严重的火灾。”

约翰挑挑眉，将打火机放了回去。他们就这样在阁楼上过了一个夜，有星星，有月亮，有微风和稻草的香气，还有彼此各种体液的味道——但是没有被子。于是第二天，约翰感冒了。

“实际上，”克拉克说，“你那根缝在夹层里的香烟，在这里。”他伸出手，在右手的中指和食指之间，夹着那根香烟。约翰想要伸手去拿，而克拉克一个正好顶在他敏感点上的操弄就让他乖乖坐在对方的阴茎上。

克拉克用热视线将烟草点燃，然后放进自己的嘴里。他叼着烟，透过烟雾的影子看着约翰。那是他的爱人吗？他不知道。他不知道彼此的关系算是什么，不过至少算的上是两个可怜人长期的相互抚慰。另外一个人可以舔到自己后背上的伤口，他想。

于是这根烟在两个人逐渐升温的呼吸之间被抽完了。克拉克一如既往地用舌头将烟舔灭，随手将烟头扔在了堡垒的地上。

他用手按住约翰的头，逼着他向下。约翰在接近他的瞬间就闻到了那股令自己神魂颠倒的气味——大约是尼古丁，烟油，还有别的什么东西。他几乎是被逼迫着吻上克拉克的嘴唇，然后他就不愿离开了。

克拉克的口腔中大约有什么迷人的东西，很有可能是香烟的气味，那种气味可以让他的脑子放松一会，可以像一个出色的按摩师那样按摩他的灵魂。他着了魔似的在克拉克的口腔里舔舐着，想要将他嘴里每一丝烟草的味道都吞到自己的脑子里，再顺着阴茎射出来。

约翰几乎要把自己吻到窒息，而克拉克只是让他亲吻，或者说，啃咬。他们这个吻有多长时间？他并不知道，但是总归要比一个世纪短上几分钟。他在约翰的屁股里再次动了起来，只是很慢，恐怕要比约翰舔着自己的口腔的速度慢上许多。

好吧，约翰想，估计戒断反应还得让自己的再多受一会儿折磨。

END


End file.
